


no doors are ever shut

by hunted



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Abuse of Authority (Past Relationship), Adult Characters (Aged 18 or Older), Aged-Up Character(s), Awkward Conversations, Awkward Sexual Situations, Banter, Bathing/Washing, Boys In Love, Breakfast, Canon Compliant, Canon Trans Character, Chest Binding, Comfort, Dirty Talk, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation (Past Relationship), Enthusiastic Consent, Episode: s03e07 The Judas Kiss, Explicit Consent, Father-Son Relationship, Fingering, First Time, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Gay Sex, Gay Trans Male Character, Gender Dysphoria, Hobgoblin (Monster), Human/Monster Romance, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Love, M/M, No Condom, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Penetration (Front Hole Sex), Porn with Feelings, Realistic, Robin talks about his previous relationship with Pan, Romance, Sassy, Showers, Single Parents, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Supernatural Elements, Trans Male Character, Wholesome, and Theo comforts him, we all fluffy and smutty up in here folks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23816200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunted/pseuds/hunted
Summary: He thought of Theo’s freckle-decorated cheeks, his chestnut-tinted blue eyes. His skin, moistened beneath the glaring lights of the basketball stadium, lips parted as he gasped for air. A heavy sweater over his body, while the others wore loose jerseys. How boyishly pretty he was. How aggressively he fought for his place in this world....Robin and Theo's romance, and their first night together.No feminising language is used for Theo's body, and the author is FTM.More info is included in the notes. Chapters 1 and 2 are raunchy, whereas chapter 3 will feature a wholesome, platonic, father-son chat.
Relationships: Robin Goodfellow (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina)/Theo Putnam
Comments: 6
Kudos: 79





	no doors are ever shut

**Author's Note:**

> I have a personal policy to never write sexual content that includes underage individuals, and as such, I have headcanoned Theo as an 18 year-old, which is the legal age of consent in my country. I don't know what his canon age is, but I've tagged this as "Aged-Up Character(s)" anyway. This is an AU in which everyone is a legal adult approaching the end of their schooling, and I've headcanoned Robin as being around 19 or 20. Similarly to canon, I do reference Theo as "the Putnam child", but only because he is still objectively quite young at 18, and it makes sense that Pan would refer to any non-immortal as "child".  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> Title is taken from [Daughter by Ryan Cassata](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IOery7rg2eo). For more information on representing transgender men/boys in fanfiction, please see [this guide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20475404), and for more trans male smut, see [this series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1480958).  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> I don't use any AFAB language to describe Theo's body, out of personal preference, and because I know a lot of FTM guys appreciate fics that don't give them dysphoria. I do describe his body using general terms however, and he is consensually penetrated by Robin, so please take note of that before reading!

Theo was different from the men that Robin had loved, the ones he had lusted after in the colourful heat of the carnival. Pan, with his heavy eyes and his steady voice, had seen Robin’s weakness and laid a hand upon his shoulder, watching the boy quake with desire and the need to be loved. There had been deception in those dark eyes, in that smirking grin. Robin had only ever been used, been manipulated. The purity of his love twisted, made evil and desperate. He had found comfort in the supernatural bonds of that travelling circus, left his pointed ears exposed among the freaks and the tightrope walkers, certain that he wouldn’t be considered a mutant when there were pagan mystics at his side. The favours had come slowly, innocuously. Small things at first, until he was turning a blind eye to sacrifices and rituals that kept him awake at night, had his stomach clenching with guilt, his dreams infested with splashing blood and piercing shrieks.

Theo didn’t demand sacrifice.

The boy was bright-eyed and honest, disarmingly genuine in his every word. Robin had been surprised by him, caught off-guard by his voice and his body. The directive had been to get close to the Putnam child, and Robin hadn’t given much thought to the androgynous term _child_ , until he met the boy in person.

It was only one afternoon, when he was sitting on the sidelines of a basketball match, that he’d realised what Theo was.

The young man jumped and lunged for the ball, hands grabbing and chucking, face slick with sweat as he tried to match the movements of the taller players. He succeeded, cheeks pink from the exertion. He radiated pride and determination, moving with a confidence Robin couldn't empathise with, because he'd never known that kind of peace. Theo's teammates high-fived him whenever he scored points, recognising his plight even as it went undiscussed; the kind of silent camaraderie between boys that Robin had never been allowed. Friendship. Devotion between teenagers. Bonds earned through talk, rather than violence. Still, Robin sensed that Theo had been met with violence in the past, could see the steely edge to his gaze, could only imagine the struggles of a young man whose body existed contrary to his sprit.

Lurking in the shadows of the school library, he’d sought answers, tried to figure out what Theo was. The pads of his fingers against dusty paper, breaths hastening as he was moved by curiosity, rather than a devotion to his carnival captors. He _wanted_ to know what Theo was. He _wanted_ the boy, in ways he’d never wanted Pan.

He found the answers in an old biography. _Becoming a Visible Man._ With calm conviction and humour, the author described his boyhood and eventual manhood, what it meant to be male inside when your exterior was recognised as something else entirely. Slumped in the corner of a reading room, sat on the floor, Robin’s chest tightened with warm eagerness. He thought of Theo’s freckle-decorated cheeks, his chestnut-tinted blue eyes. His skin, moistened beneath the glaring lights of the basketball stadium, lips parted as he gasped for air. A heavy sweater over his body, while the others wore loose jerseys. How boyishly pretty he was. How aggressively he fought for his place in this world.

Robin drew his knees up to his chest, hugging the book close, swallowing thickly. Gone were thoughts of murder and sacrifice, his debt to Pan and the Green Man. He thought of strawberry milkshakes and striped straws. He thought of hands clasping drumsticks, a mouth turned upward as Theo crooned words into a microphone. He thought of Theo's skin, the way the boy looked in yellowed morning light, crisp sun settling against the back of his neck. How his dark hair curled and settled there. How he wanted to touch that skin, slide his hand wherever he pleased. He'd been watching Theo for too long. Love had crept up on him like a whisper on the wind.

In this moment, Robin Goodfellow wasn't a hobgoblin, wasn't an abused orphan who had been taken in by a silver-tongued man with cruel hands.

He was just a boy with a crush.

***

Their closeness came later. Robin felt free, the obligation lifted from his shoulders. He had a new family now. A vibrant, young, still-distrusting family, led by the Satanic girl and her magical aunts. He was afraid of her, but she wasn't in this room. No, it was just the two of them. Committing the very act he had been tasked with preventing. Spoiling the meat, tainting the purity of the sacrifice. He'd always despised the sick perversion of it, the idea that they would seed a helpless virgin with the essence of the Green Man. Tonight guaranteed that Theo would be free from such an invasion.

But Robin's mind wasn't focussed on tactics or consequences. He was too swept away in the bliss of everything else.

Theo was underneath him, so small yet so powerful, his very presence drugging Robin into dizziness. He had left his shirt on, chest bound flat beneath the striped fabric. Robin licked into his mouth, past his lips. He tasted like mint toothpaste.

Robin wasn't sure what to do with his hands, so he just held Theo's body, hands against the wings of his shoulder blades, hugging him close. He could feel the boy's spine through his shirt, feel the shifting of bone beneath skin. So aware of every inch, every breath, every facet of Theo's existence. He didn't want to touch the boy's chest, didn't want to make him uncomfortable. He'd learned the word only recently; _dysphoria._ They'd talked about it. Theo had explained that some things upset him, and some things were okay.

They were both in their underwear now. Theo wore baby blue panties, more delicate than the grey trunks he usually preferred; knowing that Theo had worn these for _him_ made Robin quake in the most delicious way. He could feel his cock straining, trapped by cotton, but he resolved to ignore his own needs for now. He reached down, tentatively touching his fingers against the rise of Theo's hip.

"Can I...?"

"Yeah," Theo whispered, the word a puff of air against Robin's mouth, "Yeah."

Robin touched him, heart hammering in his chest. He felt so nervous. He couldn't imagine what Theo was feeling.

Theo's underwear was wet to the touch. Wet, and warm. He had gotten slick as Robin kissed and caressed him. The boy spread his thighs wider with a quivering breath, clinging onto Robin's neck. Robin kissed him and touched him more insistently, dragging his thumb downward, following the slide of his boyfriend's opening. Theo whined, hips jerking into the sensation.

"We don't have to, if you..."

"I want to," Theo reminded him, not for the first time, "I really want to."

"But we can... We can do it differently, we don't have to..."

"I want to make sure," Theo breathed, "It's old rules, right? Old gods, old rules. Who knows what they consider a virgin. A blowjob might not cut it. I don't want to take any risks."

Robin straightened up, shooting Theo an incredulous smile. Theo grinned up at him, so young and so brilliant, more beautiful than Robin felt he deserved. The boy's innocence was matched only by his eager embrace of sex. Like all young men, he hungered for the more lustful delights in life.

"But, even if I..."

Theo raised an eyebrow, smirking at the embarrassed pause.

"Even if I... p-penetrate you," Robin cleared his throat, cheeks hot. "We can use... We can use a..."

"A condom?"

"Yes."

"Do they use condoms at your carnival?"

"...No."

"Then we won't use one. I don't want to take _any chances,_ Robin. I don't want to die. I don't want to be sacrificed."

Robin felt a pulling beneath his ribcage, a jolt of pain. He touched Theo's cheek, desperate for the boy to understand the depth of his earnestness. "I won't let that happen."

"I know," Theo replied calmly, pulling Robin down into a kiss, their lips meeting gently, "I know."

"I, um..." Robin didn't know anything about modern medicine. He had been with the carnival too long. Hypnotised by Pan's way of living. Everything he knew, he had been taught by the older man. And it had not been pleasant. "I don't know if... Is there something you can do, some way that you can ensure you don't get...?"

Theo chuckled. "Yeah, I've taken care of that. I'm on the pill."

Robin blinked. He'd never heard of such a thing. It would've come in handy at the carnival. So many people had borne children when when they didn't intend to. He wondered if Pan had known about the existence of such pills, and immediately decided that, yes, the God probably had known. But why would he have wanted the carnival to stop breeding him new worshippers? Better to keep such medicine secret.

"As long as you're sure," he said slowly.

"I am, silly. I know I am. I'm safe to do this. I've bought everything in preparation. And, if there's an issue later... We can sort that out."

"Okay," Robin nodded, taking a deep breath, "Okay."

Theo's brow creased with a thoughtful frown. "What is it?"

Robin swallowed thickly. He stopped touching Theo, heartbroken that this discussion should come between them at such a wonderful moment. His head dropped down onto Theo's shoulder, and the boy held him tightly, sensing something was wrong. Silence settled over them for a moment, and then Robin drew a careful breath.

"I was fifteen when I entered the carnival. I was... innocent. I already knew that I liked boys, but I..."

Theo listened. He didn't ask Robin to explain faster.

"I didn't... I didn't know anything. I had been... running, for a long time. I was homeless, I was inhuman, I was... I was lost, and Pan, he..."

Robin heard his voice waver, heard the tremble of a broken boy. But he pushed through, because Theo needed to know, needed to understand.

"He didn't... touch me, not when I was so young. But he... put a spell on me. Not literally, or... maybe literally, I don't know. He just... he _used_ me, Theo. He did it to all of us. Ensured our devotion to him. Made us _worship._ He was... horrible, and magnificent. And when I turned eighteen..."

The words caught in his mouth, the hollow of his throat tightening. Theo held him tighter.

"I wanted it. Or, I thought I did. When he touched me, it felt..."

There were no words. Or, no words that Robin cared to bring into this room. With tears pickling hot beneath his eyelids, he held onto Theo and forced himself to keep talking.

"He never... He never really cared about me, Theo, and I don't want you to- I don't want you to feel like that. I don't ever want to be like him. I'm older than you, and you're young, and I- I don't want to take advantage of that. I know I lied to you at first, but I didn't want to, I didn't want to lie, but he made me, and I'm still trying to escape him, I'm trying so _hard-_ " His voice tumbled into a trembling rush, and then he cut himself off, hearing himself rambling. "I don't want you to think that I'm pressuring you. I know your body is- I know you have complicated feelings about it, and I want you to know that you're safe with me. I..."

Theo kissed his neck, hushing him gently.

"I feel safe with you," the boy told him, a blessing of the most intimate kind carried with his voice, "I feel safe."

There was no bigger reassurance that Theo could've offered. The tension drained from Robin's body, and he slowly exhaled, shuddering with the enormity of revealing his greatest fears.

"I'm sorry... That was too serious, I ruined the mood-"

"No," Theo told him resolutely, voice rising in volume, "No. You deserve to talk about this."

Robin felt so relieved, so thankful for the freedom to be honest. He still felt he didn't deserve the basic courtesy. He blushed, sniffing and blinking the tears away.

"Thank you, Theo... Thank you."

Theo rubbed his back, small palms warm against bare skin. "Do you feel safe with me?"

Robin found that question odd. "...Of course."

"Do you want to keep going?"

Realising that Theo was concerned for his comfort, for his consent, Robin felt another pulse of warmth. Partly affection, partly arousal. Kindness was his aphrodisiac. All he wanted was to be loved.

"Yes," he whispered, "Yes. Let's just forget- Let's just forget about him. I just want you. Only you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Anytime you want to stop, we'll stop."

"Right back at you," Robin giggled, surprised by the sound that emerged from his mouth. With a smile, he surged against Theo, seeking his soft lips. They kissed, harder now. Robin was propelled forward by his hunger for this wonderful boy, and his desire for a life free of Pan. White fingers gripped his hair, grasp threaded through strands of green and black, Theo holding him close. Slender legs folded on either side of his body, Theo drawing his knees upwards so that he could press his feet into the mattress, arching up against Robin's body. Robin gasped as he felt Theo's pelvis grind against his cock. Heat was boiling up inside him, almost rabid in its urgency.

"Are you- Are you sure your dad won't be home tonight?"

Theo nodded, their noses brushing. "Mm-hmm."

"Okay," Robin breathed, "Okay, okay."

He fumbled with the waistband of his underwear, hands shaking only slightly. He tugged the trunks awkwardly off him and, after a moment of hesitation, threw them towards the end of the bed. When he turned back, Theo was looking at him with hooded eyes, dark lashes drawn low over his hungry gaze.

"You're so big."

Robin felt like his head was going to explode. The pressure beneath his temples was molten. "I- Thank you?"

Theo laughed. Robin laughed too.

The boy's hands moved, pressing momentarily against his belly. Then he slid his palms down, thumbs slipping beneath the hem of his panties. Robin held his breath. Their eyes met, and he realised that Theo was watching him for his reaction. Obediently, Robin looked down.

Theo swayed his waist off the bed, pulling the underwear smoothly down his thighs, chucking the underwear across the room with petulant delight. Robin forced himself not to look away, despite how unused he was to nakedness. The boiling heat beneath his skin only burned hotter. The boy's body tapered inwards where Robin's extended into fullness, but he didn't see the boy as anything other than a young man. A unique young man, perhaps. But there were no rules, no standards to guide him. All he saw was Theo.

"How about me," Theo whispered, "Like what you see?"

Speechless, Robin nodded. Theo opened his legs. He was so wet, the warm bedside lights settling brightly against the slickness that decorated his pelvis, and painted the delicate skin of his inner thighs. Robin took the base of his cock in hand. Not trusting himself to speak, he shifted forward, bracing his knees wide as he leaned down, one hand planted beside Theo's head. He looked down at the boy's pretty face, biting his lip hard. Theo's freckled cheeks were flushed bright pink, his gaze beseeching as he waited for Robin to take from him what nobody else ever had.

Robin pressed the head of his cock against Theo, parting the folds of his most sacred place. Without asking again, without hesitating, he started to push in.

Theo's mouth opened in a shocked gasp, his eyes widening at the sensation of being so intimately breached. Robin felt like he was going to come, but he controlled himself, focussing on pushing inside carefully and slowly. There was a moment of resistance, then Theo whimpered as Robin sunk deeper, sliding smoothly past that initial ring of tightness.

"Are- Are you okay?"

Theo nodded, reaching up to grip the pillow with both hands, face pinched with mild discomfort as he adjusted to entirely new sensations. Robin felt like he was going to come, right there and then. He felt like he was going to spill inside Theo and end this prematurely, so spellbound was he by the cadence of Theo's voice.

"D- Do you want me to stop?"

"No," Theo whispered, "No, just... Take it slow. It feels good."

"Does- Does it?"

"Yeah. Yeah."

Theo clenched around him, still loosening up despite his arousal, unused to penetration. When Robin put his hands on the boy's hips, his palms seemed so broad, so large. He tried not to think of Pan, tried not to feel cruel for doing this. He reminded himself that Theo was only a few years younger than him. Theo may have been flirting with his newfound adulthood, still hot-headed and rash, but he knew what he wanted. And he wanted this.

***

Theo relaxed his hands, reminding himself of the posts he had read online, and the books which had advised him about the best way to handle your first time. It was better to be relaxed, to breathe deeply and enjoy the sensations. He let go of the pillow, reaching one hand down to touch himself. When he looked down the length of his body, he felt a spark in his gut, a roil of heat. Seeing them joined, pressed pelvis to pelvis, made him lightheaded. The thrill of it was so amazing.

Robin was everything Theo had always been attracted to, everything he had always dreamed of becoming himself. His body was solid and muscular, a broad chest tapering down into a narrow waist and a hard abdomen, the small of his back curving as he swayed his hips forward. Theo let his head drop backward onto the pillow, a rush of air escaping his open mouth. He groaned loudly at the reality of it, of a cock nestled deep inside him, where nobody else had ever breached. God, it felt good. He'd been dreaming about this for so long. Horny beyond belief, too wrapped up in the bullshit of transitioning to find someone he trusted enough to fuck him. He wanted other things too, wanted a man before him on his hands and knees, wanted to fuck the way so many other men did, but for now this was all he needed.

Avoiding death by sacrifice was also a neat bonus of popping your cherry.

"Is- Is this okay? Are you okay?"

Theo tried not to laugh at Robin's timid nervousness. With his spare hand, while still touching himself languidly, Theo reached up and cupped his boyfriend's face. Robin's forehead was tight with an anxious frown, his cheeks pink with a vivid blush.

"I'm okay," Theo told him again, tucking hair behind his ear, "I like it. I like you inside me."

Robin licked his lips, expression shifting from worry to eagerness in a quick moment. Theo liked that look on his face. Liked knowing Robin saw him as a boyfriend, as an adult who was prepared for this. He knew he looked young, knew that his round cheeks and small body made him appear different to other young men, but he was thrilled that Robin could see through that. Could see him for what he really was. Believed him capable of matching a partner's arousal in kind.

Robin inched his waist backward, pulling almost out, and then moved forward again. They maintained eye contact throughout it. Theo's cheeks burned.

"Does that feel good?"

Theo nodded. "Do it again."

Robin did, thrusting in harder this time. The bed creaked, and Theo heard a wet squelch deep inside him. They were doing this in his childhood bed. It should've felt wrong, but he liked it. Robin was staring down at him with intensity in his eyes, and Theo liked being small here, liked being pressed into the mattress by a heavier body. He had never figured himself for a twink, but he wasn't really going to complain about the surprise.

Slowly but steadily, Robin set a pace, pumping his hips back and forth. Theo started to breathe harder.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading the first chapter ^v^ Please leave a comment if you have a spare second, I'd love to hear from you! I hope you're staying safe and sane during the current global crisis. Sending much love your way. Also, [Becoming A Visible Man](https://muse.jhu.edu/book/383) is a real book, one that touched me deeply.


End file.
